


Trip Of The Century

by VriterFics



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VriterFics/pseuds/VriterFics
Summary: It's finally summer and Gwen and Duncan plan to fill it full of horror movies and junk food. That is until Duncan dumps Courtney. Now free of all ties Duncan wants to leave town and have some fun with Gwen. Join them on their friendly trip that may turn out to be something more.





	Trip Of The Century

"God! I am so sick of Courtney!" Duncan shouted flopping back on the bed, rubbing his hands over his face. "She never shuts up. She's always complaining about something!"

"Then dump her!" Gwen laughed, plopping down on the edge of the bed. "She can't be worth all this."

"All what?" Duncan asked cracking an eye open to peak at her.

"This!" Gwen motioned towards him. "You're always tired and aggravated, and it's starting to get on my nerves."

"Starting? Gwen you've hated Court since we've gotten together."

"Actually no," She corrected him with a slight smirk. "I've hated her since we were three and she put gum in my hair and then claimed to have made it better."

"Gwen we were kids… I still don't know how you even remember that." Duncan tried before Gwen shut him up.

"Dude she did it again when we were six! Not to mention she even tried to pour paint in my hair in the grade six saying that the gum was too elementary school!"

"Okay so she's done some pretty fucked up things to you over the years, but you still messed with her too, you know by actually pouring paint in her hair when we were like, twelve." Gwen scoffed.

"Okay that was an accident! I actually tried to be friends with her, but Heather fucked that up by pushing me into her!"

"What about when you broke her colored pens in the third grade?" Duncan smirking at her annoyance.

"Hey! She started it when she pushed me off the swing."

"Actually,” Duncan started, sitting up. “Harold saw that was Heathers fault. She dared her to do it."

"Well she didn't have to." Gwen pouted, crossing her arms as she thought about that day. She had broken her arm when she fell and hated Courtney ever since. "That's her problem she just can't think for herself sometimes."

"Okay whatever," Duncan said sitting up. "As much as I do enjoy teasing you it doesn't matter anyways."

"Thank you." Gwen said glad to be off the topic.

"I've actually gotta meet her later." Duncan admitted rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Of course you do." Gwen sighed. "What time?"

"About five I think." Duncan said getting up off the bed.

"Alright well at least I have you for…" Gwen checked her watch seeing 3:25. "Another hour and a half."

"And then, we start our vacation!" Duncan shouted tackling Gwen onto the bed, tickling her and making her laugh. "Just you and me, and our favorite horror movies!"

"Fine!" Gwen said between laughs. "Just get off me!"

"Fine." Duncan said getting up and going over to his desk chair while fake pouting. "You're no fun anymore Gweny."

"And you'll never be able to move again if you keep calling me Gweny. Besides," She smiled as she walked pass him over to the door grabbing their bags. "we've got work to finish." Duncan groaned.

"Why the hell do we have to do our summer projects before summer actually starts?"

"Because I'm smart as shit and can actually help you get it done while you're not distracting me with cool stuff." She said tossing him his bag, sitting down and pulling out her own work from her backpack. "We'll get it done in like a half hour anyway. So long as you aren't too busy texting Courtney the whole time."

"How do you know I'll be texting Courtney?" Duncan asked as his phone buzzed in his bag.

"Because she's a stalker and I'm just that good."

"She’s not a stalker." He said taking the phone out to read the message.

"You're right. She's just your stalker. And whoever else she doesn't like and just needs dirt on." Gwen replied smirking and getting to work on the small packet. Duncan made a 'humph' sound and she looked up. "What happened?" He sighed.

"She's texting me to make sure that I know I have to meet her later."

"So?" Gwen asked raising an eyebrow.

"So, we made the damn plans before school ended." Duncan said irritated.

"I'm telling you, you've gotta dump that girl." Gwen said resuming her work.

"I just might if she keeps going." Duncan sighed and stood, walking over to his closet. "I'm gonna start getting ready, you've got this right?"

"Of course Duncan. Don't I always?" She smiled at him before getting back to work. Duncan smiled to himself.

‘God she's great. Why the hell she puts up with me I'll never understand’ He turned pulling the string to turn on the light to look at his clothing. "So, what won't make Courtney short circuit?" He asked himself quietly but Gwen over heard.

"Probably a full-on tuxedo with the marching band behind you playing her some cheesy love song. You headlining of course." Duncan laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah right, Gwen you have a better chance of making that happen." She chuckled.

"Yeah, it's called you owe me for this work."

"Got it. I owe you one Gwen, and don't you forget that."

"As long as I don't regret it, I'm fine." Gwen chuckled.

"Oh trust me." Duncan turned to look at her "You might."

* * *

"Duncan you're late!" Courtney shouted crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Sorry princess, I was home doing something with Gwen and we lost track of time."

"Of course you were with Gwen. You always are." She said rolling her eyes.

"Again with this?" Duncan asked already aggravated with the direction the conversation was headed.

"Yes, again with this. And just what was she doing at your house?" she asked hands on her hips.

"Look Courtney I already told you me and Gwen are friends."

"Yeah well I already told you I don't like it." She told him, crossing her arms.

"So that's my fault? I don't like all of your friends."

"Oh please Duncan. My friends are fine.” she waved him off.

"Oh yeah?" Duncan challenged crossing his arms as well. "What about Heather?"

"Heather's fine-"

"She's a total bitch!" Duncan emphasized by opening his arms then dropping them to his sides. Courtney gasped.

"She is ambitious now you take that back!" she demanded.

"Hell no Court! You know what you're just like her!"

"Are you calling me a bitch?" Courtney shouted shocked and angry. Duncan caught himself and laughed bitterly.

"You know what I think I am." He said calmly to himself.

"What was that Duncan?" Courtney asked in a warning tone.

"I said I am. I'm done with you Courtney. As a matter of fact, I think I've been over you for a long time." Duncan smiled to himself and turned to walk away.

"What? You're dumping me? Oh no way mister you get back here now!" Courtney yelled at him ready to let him have it.

"Nope. I'm done Court, and so are we." Duncan waved over his shoulder already on his way back home.

"But- Duncan you can't honestly mean that!" Courtney started to pout trying not to completely freak out for the sake of her pride.

"Oh I do. And don't start that Court. Better yet why don't you go whine about it to your friend Trent. Maybe he'll fall for that bull. Later Court!" Duncan laughed to himself. ‘Wait 'till Gwen get's a load of this!’

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I tried man. It'll get better but here's what I got for now.


End file.
